oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Watchtower
Details Walkthrough Getting started After starting, you will be asked to search the grounds of the watchtower. Search the bushes outside and show any items that you get to the wizard (you'll be given access to the main ladder). You will find the following items: a damaged dagger, a tattered eye patch, an old robe, and some unusual armour, but the most important item that you're looking for is some fingernails. When you get some, show them to the wizard. He will tell you that Skavids, the servants of the ogres, have stolen the four power crystals that protect the city from ogres. Your job is to recover them. The first thing you need to do is gain access to the city. In order to enter, you'll need to help out three ogre tribe chieftains to get pieces of an ogre relic. You can then give this to the gate guards to prove that you're a friend to the ogres. Shortly after, walk a little east of the watchtower and you'll find a house whose entrance is covered in webs. Take a slashing weapon or knife, cut through the web and enter the building. You will find several giant bats; kill one and take its bones, you'll need them later. Og Go through the city of Yanille and out the west gate to reach the Feldip Hills. Then go north to find a tribe of Ogres (they are holding maces. As a general rule of thumb, any ogre that wields a mace is non aggressive). Talk to Og to learn that his nemesis, Toban, stole a bar of gold from him. Your job is to get it back. Og will give you a key to Toban's chest. Keep this key with you for later; for now, head south. Grew South of Og's tribe, you should see an island with an ogre tribe on it and some jangerberries. Find a long branched tree nearby and use a rope on it. Talk to Grew (take some jangerberries while you're at it as you'll need them later in the quest). Grew will tell you to teach his enemy, Gorad, a lesson by knocking one of his teeth out. Note that you can obtain the third piece of the relic on the same trip. Take dragon bones with you for Toban. Make your way to Toban's tribe as such: Leave the island and walk due east, then travel south. On the way, you'll find aggressive level 53 Ogres near the island and level 64 Grey Wolves. Go around the city and west until you find a hole in the ground by some rocks. But, before you enter, grab a death rune. South of the hole are level 64 Grey Wolves, nearby should be a death rune respawn, take one (if you can't find it look for a red-dot on your mini-map). Finally, enter the hole to reach an island with Toban's tribe on it. You should find a level 68 chieftain called Gorad. Talk to him and tell him that you have come to knock his teeth out. He will attack you. Kill him to get a tooth - keep this for later. Toban While you're on Toban's island, speak to him. He will ask you to give him the bones of a dragon to chew on. Give them to him to get the third piece of the relic. Note that you can do this on the same trip when you are getting Gorad's tooth! Just remember to take dragon bones with you! While on the island, open the chest there and take back Og's stolen gold. Once you have done this, return to Grew, giving him Gorad's tooth, and Og, giving him his stolen gold bar, to receive the first and second pieces of the relic. Once you have all three parts of the relic, take them to the Watchtower Wizard to get them assembled. You'll also notice that one of the chieftains will have given you the first crystal!!! However, you'll need to safely keep the crystal in your bank or inventory until you finish the quest. Access to Gu'Tanoth After you have the full relic, go back to the Feldip Hills. Go south and follow the path up the hill, then go northwest to the Ogre Guards. Give them your relic to gain access to the city. .]] Once you're inside, go east to the market. Most of the ogres aren't aggressive, but watch out for the level 70 Ogre Traders. There is also a non aggressive level 70 merchant named Grud that will sell you herblore supplies. Find a stall in the market with food on it, then steal a rock cake. Go back on the main path and follow it south. You'll find two more guards. They will ask for some food from the market. Give them your rock cake to get by. Then continue on until you find two more. Pay them 20gp to cross the bridge. You will find several City Guards. If you talk to them, they'll give you a word puzzle. The answer to the puzzle is "death rune". Give the gaurd the death rune you grabbed earlier and he will give you a map of the Skavid Caves. Talk to the Watchtower Wizard again. The Skavid Caves are a series of caves located beneath the ogre city. You need the Skavid map and a lit candle to get in. There is a candle respawn in the watchtower. Enter all of the caves and talk to the Skavids until you find one that teaches you some basic words. Then go to all of the caves and talk to the Skavids. If it says that they understood you, move on to the next cave. After you've done all of them, go back to the first cave. The Skavid will tell you that you're ready to take on the Mad Skavids. Go south of the entrance to the Ogre City and talk to the guards. They will ask for a bar of gold. Give it to them to gain access. Go south and enter the cave. Take the cave nightshade, then talk to the Mad Skavids. Try to say one of your Skavid words. If it's correct, they'll give you a crystal. If not, try again until you do. Take another cave nightshade, as you will need it later on in the quest. Make sure you have your anti-dragon shield equipped. Go to the ogre marketplace and use the nightshade on the cave guards to distract them. Enter the cave. You'll see some Ogre shaman and Blue dragons (as well as a short cutscene). Do not attack or talk to the shamen unless you want to lose a lot of health. Run past the Blue Dragons and out the far exit. Talk to the Watchtower Wizard. He will tell you that you can make a potion to destroy the shamen. Here is how to do it: # Buy a vial and a pestle and mortar from the store in the marketplace. Fill the vial with water in Yanille. # Add a guam leaf (bring your own). # Add some jangerberries (respawn on Grew's island, you'll need a rope). # Use the Giant bat bones from earlier. Grind the bones and add them to the guam potion. # Give the mixture to the wizard to get it enchanted, turning it into Magic ogre potion. Get another cave nightshade, use it to distract the cave guards, and enter the cave. Use the potion on Ogre Shamen to defeat them. You'll eventually get a crystal. Take it. To get the fourth crystal, find a big rock in the shaman cavern and mine it with your pickaxe to get a crystal. Give the four crystals to the wizard to fix the machine and finish the quest. Rewards * 4 Quest Points * 15250 Magic experience * 5000 coins * A scroll, the reading of which gives you the ability to use Watchtower Teleport * Access to the ogre city (and shaman cavern where you can fight Blue Dragons) Category:Quests